I love you, but I hate you
by Nakashima Miyako
Summary: Pertikaian antara Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha dan Kerajaan Malaikat Haruno tidak kunjung berakhir. Kedua pewaris tahta dari kedua kerajaan itu pun harus turun tangan. Tapi, yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, abal-abal**

**SasuSaku pair**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**I love you, but I hate you**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak sanggup berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Bayangkan, mungkin aku sudah berjalan kira-kira 5 km hingga sampai ke tempat ini. Dimana aku? Kaki yang sudah lelah ini akhirnya tidak sanggup menopang beban tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk mengistirahatkan diri. Tubuhku yang hanya tertutupi sehelai kain putih yang membalut tubuh ini merasa kedinginan.

Tolong aku..

Mungkin ini lebih darurat.

Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat jauh dari tempat ini, dan akhirnya aku terhenti di sini. Kurasa wajahku sudah pucat pasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga aku ada di sini? Aku menatap sekeliling dengan mataku yang sudah berkunang-kunang. Kepalaku pusing sekali.

Akhirnya kegelapan pun hadir juga menghampiriku.

oOo

"Ng? Dima-na.. aku?"

Apa lagi yang terjadi padaku? Kini aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit yang indah ini. Tubuhku tertutup selimut dan kurasa bajuku sudah diganti. Aku membuka selimut dan mencoba duduk. Ah, ada seseorang di sana. Aku ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia sedang tertidur pulas.

Tampan.

Itulah kata yang pertama keluar dari bibirku saat melihat lelaki itu. Tung-tunggu, jangan bilang yang mengganti bajuku adalah lelaki itu?! Oh tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku menenangkan hatiku yang sempat bergejolak karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memandangi kamar yang menurutku milik lelaki itu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidur di kasurmu ya, lelaki. Sebenarnya dia siapa? Aku juga siapa? Oh, dunia ini sangat rumit.

"A-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku terhenyak kaget karena suara berat itu tiba-tiba muncul. Kulihat lelaki itu sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang mengucek matanya pelan. Ah, lucu sekali. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku bisa melihat ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di tepi kasur yang sedang kududuki ini.

"A-ano.. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, nona."

"A-ah, gomen."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatapku lekat. Jujur saja aku salah tingkah dibuatnya, sehingga aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat lelaki itu membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan sekarang tubuhnya hanya berbalut kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans. Ah, tampan sekali.

"Namamu siapa, nona?" Suara berat itu lagi-lagi memecahkan keheningan.

"A-aku tidak tau siapa diriku, tuan."

"Hn? Hilang ingatan?" Lelaki itu menopang dagunya dan kelihatannya berpikir,

"Ya, begitulah.. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, tuan?"

"Tadi saat aku berjalan untuk membeli makan malam, kulihat kau tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Kukira kau korban perkosa karena bajumu minim sekali. Akhirnya kubawa kau ke sini."

Mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil. Pikirannya sangat mengerikan. Pemerkosaan? Jika aku menjadi korbannya mungkin aku sudah di bunuh atau bunuh diri.

"K-kenapa? Wajar kan aku berpikir seperti itu?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada polos yang berhasil membuatku kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pikiranmu sungguh mengerikan, tuan." Aku tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba pikiran bahwa ia yang mengganti pakaianku kembali muncul.

"Um.. Lalu yang menggantikanku baju siapa? Bukan kau kan?"

Kali ini lelaki itu yang tertawa kecil. Uh, aku jadi malu karena bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja bukan, nona. Ibuku yang menggantikan pakaianmu."

KREK

Pintu kamar yang terbuka sukses mengalihkan perhatian kami yang sekarang menatap pintu itu. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40-an masuk dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku. Aku turun dari kasur dan sedikit menundukkan badan saat ia mendekat padaku.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona manis?" Wanita itu mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, jagalah wanita manis ini." Wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar dan kembali menutup pintu kamar. Keheningan kembali menghampiri. Kurasa wanita itu sangat sebentar menghampiri kami.

"Dia ibuku. Oh ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal, no name-san." Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu tertawa kecil.

Begitulah. Akhirnya hari ini aku menginap di rumah Sasuke. Ia berbagi banyak cerita yang sangat menarik dan setidaknya berhasil menghilangkan kecemasan diriku tentang siapa diriku ini sebenarnya.

oOo

_"Kau yakin tidak apa mengirimkannya ke dunia manusia, Kaa-san?"_

_"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Sasori-kun. Walau itu akan merenggut ingatannya tentang kehidupan dirinya."_

_"Baiklah. Jika itu yang terbaik untuk menghentikan pertikaian ini, aku rela melepaskannya untuk sementara."_

_"Aku harap ia bisa bertemu pangeran dari Kerajaan Iblis itu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menghentikan pertikaian ini."_

_"Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya, Kaa-san."_

_"Nanti juga saatnya kau turun ke dunia manusia untuk menjelaskan identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia seorang malaikat."_

_"Ha'i, Kaa-san."_

oOo

Suara cicit burung pagi hari sukses membangunkan diriku dari tidur pulasku di kamar Sasuke. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Sasuke.. tertidur di sebelahku. Aku sedikit kaget karena kukira ia akan tidur di kamar lain. Ternyata, ia tidur di sini juga. Aku merasa telah merepotkannya.

Aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu akan berjalan ke mana. Di sini terlihat asing. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berjalan menuju arah belakang rumah dan mendapati kolam ikan kecil di sana. Di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke sedang memberi makan ikan.

"Ah, ohayou. Kau gadis yang kemarin dibawa Sasuke bukan?"

"A-ah, iya." Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit ke arahnya. Kulihat lelaki tinggi itu menghampiriku dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal!" Ia tersenyum yang menurutku sangat manis sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum terbaikku juga.

"Aku sudah tahu kau hilang ingatan. Aku yakin kau umurnya sama seperti Sasuke. Dan kau kuberi nama.. Aya?" Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Aku merasa senang karena aku seakan-akan punya kakak lelaki di sini.

Aku merasa ada seseorang datang dari arah belakang dan saat kulihat aku mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan mata masih menyipit. Ia berjalan ke arah lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada di atas kepalaku.

"Kau berusaha menggoda nona ini, Nii-san?"

Nii-san? Oh, ternyata ia kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Hahaha, tidak kok. Aku sedang memberinya nama?"

"Wah ide yang bagus juga."

Kini kedua kakak beradik itu sibuk sendiri memilih-milih nama untukku. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua yang kadang beradu mulut karena pendapat-pendapat yang dikeluarkan. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap pohon sakura di tamannya ini.

"Nah, nona, sudah diputuskan namamu adalah Sakura." Ujar kakak lelaki Sasuke sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hei, itu ideku. Bagaimana, nona? Bagus tidak?" Kurasa Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuatku menyetujui ide miliknya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Itu terserah pada kalian saja." Aku tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

"Anak-anak, sarapan sudah siap!" Teriak ibu Sasuke dari dalam. Sasuke dan kakaknya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aku hanya terdiam dan memandangi ikan-ikan di kolam.

"Hei, Sakura. Ayo sarapan, kenapa malah diam?" Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan akhirnya aku terseret juga sampai ruang makan.

oOo

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Sasuke, menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar sini. Terkadang ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap di jemariku. Kupu-kupunya sangat indah.

"Hei, Sakura." Suara berat khas Sasuke menyapaku.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah ikut duduk di sampingku, di bangku taman yang sedang kududuki. Kulihat ia melepas jas sekolahnya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan percaya, sama sekali."

Aku tertegun bingung. Memangnya kisah apalagi yang akan ia ceritakan? Kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa aku tidak akan mempercayainya?

"Berceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkan dan mempercayaimu."

Kini, bisa kulihat Sasuke menatap mataku lekat. Ah, aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Akhirnya aku membalas tatapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan memandang ke arah langit yang sedikit mendung.

"Sebenarnya, keluargaku adalah keluarga iblis."

**TBC**

**Bagaimana, minna-san? Ancur ya -_- Ini ide gaje yang tiba -tiba muncul di kepalaku**

**Mohon dimaafkan, author baru :v mohon bantuannya senpai~**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

D**isclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, abal-abal**

**SasuSaku pair**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, keluargaku adalah keluarga iblis."

oOo

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku merasa sangat ingin memberitahu rahasia yang kusimpan selama ini dengan rapat kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan masih asing di mataku?

Perasaan ini mulai muncul ketika aku tahu dia lupa ingatan. Dengan munculnya perasaan ini, aku menjadi teringat kembali dengan duniaku yang sebenarnya, dunia iblis. Ya, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, di dunia itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin kan?

"H-he?! Kau sedang demam, Sasuke-kun? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku ke arah gadis pink ini dan mendapatinya sedang menatap khawatir ke arahku.

"Aku serius, Sakura."

Kali ini ia terdiam. Ia terlihat berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Sangat masuk akal dia kebingungan, karena dia manusia, kan?

"Hm.. Kalau itu benar, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Aku kembali duduk di samping gadis yang baru kukenal kemarin ini, dan menarik nafas panjang, untuk memulai cerita tentang kehidupanku.

oOo

Kerajaan Uchiha.

Ya, itulah tempat tinggalku yang sebenarnya, dan aku adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Aku pun masih kurang mengenal duniaku yang sudah kutinggalkan ketika aku berumur 8 tahun itu.

Alasan mengapa keluargaku pindah, kecuali ayah—karena ia adalah Raja—adalah pertikaian kerajaan kami dengan Kerajaan Haruno.

Kerajaan Haruno adalah kerajaan malaikat yang paling dikenal di dunia sana, dan kerajaanku adalah kerajaan iblis yang juga paling dikenal di dunia sana. Kami dulu berhubungan sangat baik, namun itu semua tiba-tiba berubah.

Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu saat kerajaanku masih dipimpin oleh kakek moyangku, Uchiha Madara, tiba-tiba api kebencian tersulut di antara kerajaanku dan Haruno. Aku belum mengetahui kronologis kejadiannya seperti apa, yang kutahu hanya salah seorang dari keluarga kerajaan kami menembakkan beberapa meriam ke arah istana Kerajaan Haruno. Kejadian bodoh, bukan?

Saat itu, kami berusaha membicarakan permasalahan ini dengan Haruno, tapi, itu semua terlambat. Haruno tiba-tiba menyerang Uchiha, dan perang tak terelakkan lagi.

Pertikaian ini sempat berakhir, tapi dendam di antara kami belum sepenuhnya hilang. Karena itulah, sampai sekarang kami masih saling membenci.

Karena pertikaian tak kunjung berhenti, Uchiha dan Haruno membuat sebuah kesepakatan yang menurutku sangat ekstrim :

"Salah satu di antara keluarga kerajaan, baik Uchiha maupun Haruno, harus berhasil membunuh satu atau lebih dari keluarga kerajaan musuh."

Dan tahun ini, giliran aku, pangeran Kerajaan Uchiha, untuk turun tangan.

Dan aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membunuh putri Kerajaan Haruno.

oOo

Kulihat mimik wajah Sakura saat mendengar ceritaku. Ya, dia masih terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin dia masih tidak percaya kepada kata-kataku. Hah, itu terserah padanya, yang jelas aku sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Hm.. Iblis dan Malaikat. Jadi kau iblis?" Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang takut dan waswas. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Iblis tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, Sakura. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

"Y-yokatta.." Sakura mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Um.. Malaikat, iblis, Uchiha, Haruno.."

Aku mendengar gumaman kecil dari bibir mungil Sakura, mungkin dia masih mencerna kebenaran-kebenaran yang kuceritakan.

"A-argh.."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mengiris kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Aku sontak menahan badan Sakura yang hampir limbung dan memegangi dahi Sakura.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit.."

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar kau ke kamar."

Aku membopong badan Sakura sampai ke kamar—yaitu kamarku—dan membantunya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidur di dekat Sakura.

"Badanmu enak?"

"Badanku baik-baik saja, hanya kepalaku yang sakit."

"Hn."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar, namun entah kenapa aku enggan keluar dari sini. Aku merasa aku harus menjaga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"K-kau keberatan tidak untuk menemaniku di sini?"

Aku sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya kuhela nafas panjang yang diakhiri dengan anggukan kecil.

"Yah.. tidak ada salahnya aku menemani gadis malang sepertimu."

oOo

Aku menatap Sakura yang tengah terlelap.

Kurasa ada yang ganjil saat kami berada di taman tadi, saat Sakura tiba-tiba meringis sakit kepala.

Yang kutahu, orang yang kehilangan ingatan dan berusaha mengingat atau mendalami sesuatu dan usahanya sedikit berhasil, ia akan merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Aku menjadi sedikit yakin dugaanku tidak salah.

Aku pernah melihat gadis ini di dunia sana.

Tapi, siapa dia? Kapan aku pernah melihatnya?

Aku mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalaku ini. Tidak mungkin gadis ini makhluk dunia sana, kurasa.

Argh, kenapa aku ragu begini?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Aku ingin membuat sedikit teh hangat untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sedang aneh hari ini.

Kenapa aku begitu yakin kalau gadis ini adalah makhluk dunia sana?!

oOo

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

Aku sedikit terperanjat mendengar gumaman kecil Sakura. Memang, setelah membuat teh aku kembali ke kamar. Kamar ini kan kamarku. Tidak salah, bukan?

Kulihat Sakura berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur dan ia memegangi kepalanya.

Hati kecilku merasa khawatir dan itulah yang berhasil mendorongku untuk menghampirinya.

Kududukkan diriku—lagi—di tepi tempat tidur dan kembali memegang dahinya. Ah, kasihan sekali gadis pink ini.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura?"

Gadis di hadapanku ini mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum kecil, tepatnya meringis. Ayolah, Sakura, jangan membuatku semakin khawatir saja.

Tiba-tiba, tanganku bergerak tanpa kusadari. Memeluk pinggang gadis pink di hadapanku ini. Kubenamkan kepala Sakura di dadaku dan sedikit mengelus surai pink yang kurasa.. membuatnya terlihat sangat manis ini.

Seperti yang kuduga, Sakura memang merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukanku. Yah, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untuknya. Kuharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Lagipula ia tak berontak ketika aku memeluknya.

"Ke-kepalaku sakit sekali, S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Ssh. Semakin kau paksakan untuk bicara, kepalamu akan semakin sakit."

KRIET

Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka dan Itachi-nii masuk. Ah, kenapa ia masuk ketika aku sedang memeluk Sakura? Kuharap ia tidak salah paham.

Kulihat Itachi-nii sedikit kaget melihat aku yang sedang memeluk Sakura, dan tersenyum jahil, ugh, menyebalkan.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa? Tidak baik memeluk gadis di kamar lho."

"I-Itachi-nii! Aku hanya bermaksud menenangkan dia."

"Are? Memang Sakura kenapa?" Raut wajah Itachi-nii berubah menjadi khawatir. Mattaku.

"Dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, dan tak kunjung reda walaupun dia sudah tidur."

Kini bibir Itachi-nii membentuk huruf."O". Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku pertanda bingung. Sedikit demi sedikit kulepaskan pelukanku, tapi Sakura malah menahanku. Ya ampun, tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi rona merah di wajahku.

"Sasuke... kau berada di sini saat Sakura tidur...?"

Shimatta, Itachi-nii salah paham. Atau ia hanya menjebakku?

"Hn. Ini kan kamarku, memangnya kenapa?"

Itachi-nii menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke. Tidak baik kau seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarku saja?"

"Terserah aku mau berbuat apa, Itachi-nii."

Kulihat aniki-ku ini akan mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, tapi ia akhirnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ha'i ha'i, terserah kau. Tadinya aku mau berbicara denganmu, tapi nanti saja."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Itachi-nii membalikkan badannya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sakura, semoga cepat sembuh ya." Itachi-nii tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis ini.

Pintu pun tertutup.

"Kau sudah tenang, Sakura?"

"Sakitnnya sudah mulai hilang. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai melepas tangannya yang tadi melingkari pinggangku. Ah, aku lega.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk menenangkan degup jantungku yang tidak karuan ini.

"Istirahatlah, Sakura."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Aku pun keluar kamar.

"Wo!" Aku tersentak kaget mendapati Itachi-nii berdiri di hadapanku.

"Nii-san! Kau seperti setan saja."

"Aku iblis, kau juga iblis, baka."

Aku hanya tersenyum miring dan kembali menatap Itachi-nii yang mendadak serius. Tidak biasanya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau pasti merasakannya juga kan?"

"Hn?"

"Tentang Sakura."

**TBC**

**Halo minna '-')/ Gomen baru update lagi :"3 Maaf kalo makin ancur aja ya :"**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review :**

**sofi asat-san, hanazono yuri-san, -san, Mai Rinkuchika-san, hiii-san! Ini sudah lanjut yaa**

**Yosh! Mohon reviewnya, minna-san!**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
